


Death in a Point of His View #2

by mixingmetaphors



Series: Death in a Point of His View [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingmetaphors/pseuds/mixingmetaphors
Summary: The series includes some stories from the episodes(;The Las Vegas Strangler, Death in a Different Place, etc)





	Death in a Point of His View #2

**#2**

 

 


End file.
